


Whatever Happens

by alexmercer



Series: And You’re A Part Of Me - JatP Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Sharing Clothes, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmercer/pseuds/alexmercer
Summary: Before the Fall Showcase, Willie's first meeting with Alex's parents didn't go smoothly. The two boys were asked to come back after the show to have a conversation with Alex's parents. Here's what was said.(Missing Scene from my longer fic Light A Fire In My Eyes. I would highly recommend at least reading Alex's chapters first, but it won't ruin this if you don't.)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: And You’re A Part Of Me - JatP Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Whatever Happens

By the time the Showcase finished and Alex and Willie had said goodbye to their friends, it was nearing ten o’clock. They got back into Willie’s car and Alex watched the minutes tick by as they drove ever closer to his house – to his parents.

Willie wasn’t singing along to the radio like he had been on the way there. In fact, the radio wasn’t even turned on at all. The two of them were sat there in total and complete silence as Willie drove, hardly daring to breathe. They had a right to be nervous, Alex thought; he had no idea what awaited them when they arrived at his house, no idea how his parents were feeling, no idea what they wanted to say to him and his boyfriend.

It couldn’t have been anything good.

Alex was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise when the car slowed down and came to a halt.

“Alex,” said Willie’s gentle voice. “We’re here. You feeling okay?”

No. Alex was feeling as if he was going to vomit. His mind was telling him to run away. But his heart was telling him to face the music for his own good and for Willie.

He mustered up the barest smile and said, “Yeah, I’m okay. Let’s do this.”

The two of them clambered out of the car and Alex led Willie up the driveway to his house. He knocked on the door and immediately wondered why he’d done that because he lived there and could come and go as he pleased. Shaking his head to clear his addled thoughts, Alex pushed the door open and let Willie step inside first.

“Mom?” Alex called, closing the door behind him. “Dad? We’re back.”

“We’re in the dining room,” called Alex’s mother.

Alex took his jacket off and offered to take Willie’s, hanging them both on the banister before leading his boyfriend through his house to the dining room. This was the first time Willie had actually been in Alex’s house, and Alex didn’t miss the way he glanced around at everything or how his eyes lingered on Alex’s framed baby photos.

Alex’s parents were sat at the dining room table, both looking tired. They looked up when the boys walked in, expressions as unreadable as when they had left earlier that night.

Alex’s father gestured to the other two chairs at the table. “Take a seat.”

They sat. Alex fumbled for Willie’s hand under the table, heart racing. Willie slotted their fingers together – immediately, Alex felt grounded and safe. He could take whatever his parents were going to say.

“So,” his father began, “Alexander, are you going to introduce us properly?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, sure, uh… Mom, dad, this is Willie, he’s my soulmate. Willie, this is my mom and dad, Judy and Peter.”

“Mr and Mrs Mercer is fine,” Alex’s father interjected. Willie gave a short nod and tried for a smile, but Alex could see that he was as nervous as Alex was himself.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Willie said, voice quiet enough not to shake but loud enough to be heard clearly. It was obvious, Alex thought, Willie had a lot of practise hiding his worry.

Alex’s parents exchanged a look and then his father said, “Yes. I don’t know how much Alexander has told you about us, but I will tell you that, while we love our son, we do not agree with his choices.”

Willie, bewildered, looked at Alex, who hung his head in embarrassment and shame. “He means how they don’t like that I’m gay,” he whispered to Willie.

Willie pursed his lips. “With all due respect, Mr Mercer, being gay wasn’t a choice that either Alex or I made. It’s just who we are.”

“Willie…” Alex breathed pleadingly.

“No,” said Mr Mercer. “Be quiet for a moment, Alexander. As for you, young man, my son has tried to tell me that same thing many a time. It just doesn’t make sense; _normal_ boys–”

“What my husband is trying to say,” interrupted Mrs Mercer, speaking for the first time, “is that Alexander’s… _preferences_ are something rather alien to us. You can forgive us, I’m sure, if they’re a little tricky for us to come to terms with.”

Willie opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of ‘actually, I’m not sure I _can_ forgive you’ but Alex squeezed his hand and he stopped. Ordinarily, Alex might have already started the fight himself (because maybe, just maybe, this time they’d have an epiphany and realise there was nothing wrong with him) but tonight had been amazing and he didn’t want to spoil it with an argument.

“Of course,” Willie said, smiling falsely. “I’m sorry. Please continue.”

“Well,” said Mr Mercer. Alex could feel his father’s eyes drilling into him, but no matter how much he wanted to look away, he would keep eye contact. Tonight he had to be strong – for himself and for Willie. “As I said: we don’t agree with our son, but soulmates are a very serious business.”

As he said it, Alex watched his father take his mother’s hand. They were soulmates too. He saw in their expressions the undoubted love they held for each other; he was fairly sure he looked at Willie the exact same way.

“You’re definitely soulmates?” Mr Mercer asked.

Alex held Willie’s hand tighter under the table. “Yes, dad,” he said. He was proud of how he managed to keep his voice level and calm. “We’re definitely soulmates.”

Mr Mercer nodded. Then he said, “And you don’t think your connection is perhaps just platonic?”

Mrs Mercer leaned across the table and took hold of Alex’s other hand, expression sympathetic. “Are you sure you’re not just confused, sweetie? Not all soulmates have to date each other.”

Alex gave his parents a flat look. “I haven’t been confused since I was twelve years old. And I’ve told you – I really, really, really like Willie. Our connection is definitely not platonic.”

Mr Mercer frowned and turned on Willie. “And you, boy? Do you think the same?”

Alex met Willie’s eyes – the beautiful brown eyes that had turned his life upside down and inside out. They were still the most beautiful colour Alex could imagine, and Willie was the most beautiful person.

Willie faced Alex’s parents. “I care about your son more than anything else in this world.”

Alex was fairly certain his heart stopped for just a moment.

His parents were still frowning.

“Could you give us a moment to talk with Alexander alone?” Mr Mercer asked. Willie didn’t respond – he looked to Alex instead, asking with his eyes _Do you want me to stay?_

“It’s alright,” Alex assured him. “I’ll be fine.”

“It won’t take a minute,” Mrs Mercer added, looking at Alex, not Willie.

Willie nodded. “Alright then.”

“Hey, go to my room,” Alex said, catching Willie’s sleeve before he could get away and ignoring the warning glares his parents sent him. “It’s upstairs, first door on your right. You can borrow some clothes so you don’t have to wear your suit to Flynn’s. If you want.”

Willie smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thanks, Alex,” he said as he disappeared out of the dining room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Alex alone with his parents. He immediately missed the warmth of Willie’s hand in his.

“And who is Flynn?” his mother asked immediately.

“She’s Reggie’s soulmate,” Alex said. “And FYI, they’re platonic, so I know what a connection like that looks like.”

Alex’s father hummed. “Well. I’m not certain a boy and a girl can ever really be just platonic. There’ll always be something there.”

Alex wasn’t a violent person, but at that moment, after everything that had been said that night, he had never wanted to punch his father more.

Alex’s mother took his hand again. He resisted the urge to pull it away. “You know we don’t approve of this,” she said.

“Yeah, you made it pretty clear.”

“Let your mother finish,” Mr Mercer scolded. Alex quieted.

“What I was going to say,” Alex’s mother continued, “was that even though we don’t think this is good for you, we still love you. We still want you to be happy, sweetheart.”

“ _Willie_ makes me happy,” Alex said quietly, looking imploringly between his parents.

The two of them exchanged a look. “Fine,” said Mr Mercer resignedly. “Then we won’t stop you. Just don’t come crying to us when he breaks your heart, or when you realise you don’t really love him.”

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, really? You’re okay with it?”

“No,” said his father. “We’re not okay with it. But if he really does make you happy–”

“He does!”

Mrs Mercer nodded once. “Then we won’t argue. Just… don’t mention it to us. Keep it to yourself.”

Alex decided to push his luck just a little further. “You don’t think you can try and see it from my point of view? Y’know, now you know my soulmate is a guy can’t you admit that it’s all real?”

They both sighed. His mother said, “Just give us time, Alexander. This is difficult for us.”

Privately, Alex thought that they had no right to find any of this difficult, but he knew they could easily change their minds about letting him be if he voiced those thoughts. Instead he smiled and stood up to excuse himself.

“Alright then. Uh… thanks. Okay.”

“So you’re not coming home tonight?” his mother asked before he could reach the door and escape. “You’re sleeping out?”

“Yeah. Is that cool?”

His mother nodded. “Alright. I was going to suggest you go and stay at Luke’s tonight anyway – I don’t think it’s best for you to stay in the house at the moment. Would you like anything to take, any snacks or something?”

He shook his head. “Flynn and Reggie said they’d sort it out.”

“Fine,” Mrs Mercer said. “Have fun.”

“No sharing a bed,” Mr Mercer said sternly. “I mean it, Alexander.”

Alex nodded and finally left the dining room.

He hurried up the staircase to go to his room, desperate to see Willie again. When he entered the room, he saw Willie sat on his bed, wearing Alex’s favourite pink hoodie (which was far too big on him and too adorable for his own good, in Alex’s very biased opinion) and a pair of Alex’s sweatpants. He looked so natural, so at home, so himself in Alex’s room. It probably meant something that Willie’s presence in Alex’s personal space seemed so normal. Alex didn’t care what it meant though; he just cared about Willie.

Willie looked up as Alex came in, his expression half-worried, half-hopeful. “How’d it go? Were they hard on you?”

Alex shrugged, coming to sit beside Willie on the bed. “Kind of. It wasn’t really anything I’ve never heard before.”

Willie shifted nervously. “What did they say about… us?”

Alex took Willie’s hand, laced their fingers together. “Basically, it’s cool as long as I never mention it to them ever. Which doesn’t really change anything at all, I guess.”

He was glad about that at least – Alex didn’t have a good relationship with change. Although, since he met Willie, he had been managing it a lot better.

He felt Willie’s head come and rest on his shoulder, and he tilted his own head towards Willie’s, sighing at the comforting touch, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry they weren’t cooler about it,” Willie said quietly.

“It’s alright,” Alex told him. “Their opinion of me isn’t the one that matters. As long as you haven’t gone off me I’ll be fine.”

Willie laughed and Alex couldn’t help but smile at the sound. “Trust me, hotdog. Nothing could ever make me go off you.”

There was silence for a minute or two. For a while, Alex just let himself exist, relaxing after the stress of the conversation with his parents. All he could feel was Willie’s touch, all he could hear was the both of them breathing gently in tandem, all he could focus on was his wonderful soulmate.

“Hey, Willie?” he said eventually. Willie hummed in response. “I feel the same way. I mean… you mean more to me than anything else. And… thank you. For telling my parents that.”

Willie tilted his head up slightly to look Alex in the eye, smiling softly. “I wasn’t telling your parents. I was telling you.”

Alex felt himself blush. He couldn’t think of anything to say – words could never be enough. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Willie’s waist and pulled him close, hugging him like he never wanted to let go. And he didn’t; he never wanted to let Willie go at all.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he pulled away, but eventually he had to.

“Okay. Um… I need to get changed before we go to Flynn’s. One moment.”

Willie politely averted his eyes as Alex got changed, which Alex appreciated. They may have been soulmates but their relationship was still very new and there were some steps he thought neither he nor Willie were ready to take yet.

When he was done, he took Willie’s hand and the two of them headed back downstairs. Alex wondered momentarily if he should say goodbye to his parents, but then he remembered that his mother had said how she’d prefer it if he weren’t home that night and decided that it wouldn’t be any points in his favour if he even briefly reminded them that he existed. Instead, Alex and Willie quietly left Alex’s house and got back in Willie’s car.

Alex had got Julie to text him Flynn’s address, so he plugged it into the GPS and the two of them were on their way. Willie flicked the radio on, volume low, as a slow eighties classic began playing.

Alex looked to Willie. To his boyfriend. To his soulmate. To the boy who was quite literally made for him. It was definitely too early to label what they had as love, but Alex was fairly certain that’s what this feeling was called. He felt his eyes begin to water and he let the gentle, quiet tears fall.

They pulled up in front of Flynn’s house and Alex took Willie’s hand, the faintest smile on his face.

“Thank you,” he breathed. “For everything.”

Willie raised Alex’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“No,” he said. “Thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people seemed to want to know what happened when Willex talked with Alex's parents, and I really wanted to write it, so here is what I imagined! I didn't want them to be okay with it, because it is specifically stated in the show that they weren't, but I put him through enough pain in LAFIME and didn't want to hurt him too much more.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @gaylebcovington  
> (Main: @yonderlands)


End file.
